


Data

by gammarayserenade



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a scientist after all, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Science, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammarayserenade/pseuds/gammarayserenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is doing science when he comes across an interesting piece of data regarding his feelings for Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Data

Carlos, being a scientist, was doing science in his apartment, his radio tuned to Cecil’s show, when it happened.

He was observing the science on his desk, making notes, as Cecil said, “What are you—? Wait, no—no, don’t—no!” and the show cut to the weather. It took a moment for this new, frightening data to make its way into Carlos’ mind. 

“Cecil?” he said warily.

His mind reached back to further data from the show, where Cecil had—as usual—been flagrantly ignoring the directions not to speak, or even think, of—well, Carlos wasn’t supposed to think about it. Carlos’ scientist mind began analyzing the panicked tone of Cecil’s voice from seconds before and he almost dropped the Erlenmeyer flask he was holding.

He began pacing. “I’m sure he’s fine. He’s dealt with worse before—oh my god, but he sounded so panicked, oh my god, Cecil, oh my god…” The weather ended and Carlos stopped in his tracks, listening intently.

“Listeners,” Cecil began warmly, safely, and Carlos sagged slightly with relief. 

“Oh my god, Cecil,” he whispered to the radio on his desk, running a nervous hand through his beautiful hair. “Oh my god, I love you.”

Carlos frowned at this new data that had seemingly popped, unbidden, from his own mouth. Yes—yes, he did love Cecil, didn’t he? But weren’t such declarations usually a large affair in romantic relationships? Carlos frowned, nodding to himself. Yes, he would make the revelation of this new data to Cecil a romantic affair—he was supposed to be coming to Carlos’ apartment tonight after the show anyway. He heard Cecil sign off and calculated—fifteen minutes till Cecil arrived. He dragged the science to his kitchen counter, pulled a box of spaghetti from the cupboard, and set to work.

***

Fifteen minutes later, Cecil stepped through the unlocked door.

“Carlos?” he called.

He heard noises in the kitchen. Stepping through the doorway, he saw his boyfriend with one hand stirring a pot of tomato sauce and the other frantically scribbling notes as he observed the science on the counter. 

“Hey, Carlos!” he said cheerfully.

Carlos, mind filled to the brim with science and spaghetti, did not fully absorb Cecil’s arrival and he said, in an offhand manner, “Hi.”

“I…” Cecil began shyly, “I don’t suppose you heard the show today? It was—well, it was very exciting.”

“Yeah,” Carlos said offhandedly. He scribbled something in his notebook.

Carlos didn’t see Cecil’s shoulders slump slightly as he said, “Oh.”

Being a scientist doing science as well as cooking, it took a few moments for all of this Cecil-centric data to finally make its way into Carlos’ head. When it did, he froze, put down his instruments of science and cooking, and turned slowly to Cecil. His face shone with relief.

“Cecil,” he breathed, and in a few quick steps he’d enveloped him in a tight hug. Cecil sank into Carlos. Carlos pulled back after a long few moments and examined Cecil’s beaming face for injuries before pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth. Cecil threaded his fingers into Carlos’ beautiful hair and Carlos pressed his scientist hands to Cecil’s sides.

“Cecil,” he murmured quickly, breaking away and pressing tiny kisses to Cecil’s face. “I was so worried when I heard you before the weather and I was just so relieved and I found new data about myself—I was doing science but I didn’t even intend to find this particular data, it was very exciting—and I had to show you, but I had to do science—being a scientist, you know—so I made dinner and I did science and I—“

“Carlos,” Cecil rumbled softly, amused, “I believe your sauce is boiling over.”

Carlos frowned as he processed this. “I believe the new data I found is more pressing than that. Cecil, I have found—after, of course, analysis and running diagnostics, in a science manner, because I am, of course, a scientist—I have found that I love you.”

Cecil, it seemed, was at a loss for words.

“You…” he finally managed. “You…Carlos, I…that’s—well, that’s very neat.” He gazed into Carlos’ eyes warmly. “I love you too.”

“That’s very good news,” said Carlos brightly, as he kissed his boyfriend—the wonderful radio host with whom he’d fallen in love. 


End file.
